A teleoperated (robotic) surgical system may include a surgeon console at which a surgeon may input commands to control one or more teleoperated surgical instruments mounted to manipulator arms of a patient side cart during a surgical procedure. The patient side cart may be moved about an operating room, such as to position the patient side cart proximate a patient for the surgical procedure. One consideration with such patient side carts is any vibration that could be transmitted to the mounted instruments, such as via the manipulator arms, such as during movement of the patient side cart. While patient side carts have been effective for instrument mounting and minimizing vibrations, further improvements upon patient side carts are desirable. For example, it may be desirable to provide patient side carts with devices to mechanically ground patient side carts and further reduce vibrations.